harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineas Nigellus Black
* * Ursula Black * Iola Hitchens * Syriusz Black I * Elladora Black * Syriusz Black II * Fineas Black * Cygnus Black II * Belvina Burke * Arcturus Black II * Licorus Black * Magenta Black |krew = Czysta |praca = Dyrektor Hogwartu |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin |występowanie = * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci |aktor = John Atterbury }} Fineas Nigellus Black (ur. 1847 r. − zm. 1925 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi z rodu Blacków. Znienawidzony dyrektor Hogwartu, do którego niegdyś uczęszczał. Pojawia się wyłącznie jako postać z magicznego portretu. Jedna z jego podobizn wisiała w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, inna na Grimmauld Place 12. Jego portret, podobnie jak portrety innych kierowników szkoły, był zobowiązany do pomocy obecnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu, jednak Fineas niechętnie wypełniał te obowiązki. Biografia Wczesne życie Fineas urodził się w Rodzie Blacków w 1847 r. Jego rodzice to prawdopodobnie Cygnus i Ella Black. Miał trójkę rodzeństwa - Syriusza, Elladorę oraz Iolę Hitchens. Rodzeństwo wychowano w wierze, że waga czystości krwi jest ważna. Fineas obrażał często czarodziei urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, wyzywając ich od szlam w późniejszym czasie. W 1853 roku zmarł jego brat Syriusz w wieku 8 lat. To wydarzenie zostawiło efekt na młodym Fineasie. W 1858 roku, gdy miał już 11 lat, Fineas otrzymał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. 1 września stawił się na Peronie 9 i 3/4 by pojechać wraz z innymi studentami na ich pierwszy rok nauki. Nigellus został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Po skończeniu szkoły w 1865 roku Fineas poślubił Ursulę Flint. W wieku 30 lat, miał już dwóch synów - Cygnus Black II oraz Syriusz Black II. Potem urodziło mu się jeszcze trójka dzieci - Fineas, Belvina oraz Arcturus. Dyrektor Hogwartu Mimo, że wielu młodych ludzi go nie lubiło, Fineas wrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel. Z czasem został dyrektorem. Śmierć oraz życie po śmierci Fineas zmarł w 1925 roku, gdy miał 78 lat. Miał pięcioro dzieci, co najmniej trzynaście wnuków oraz dwóch prawnuków, miał ich więcej po śmierci. Jego portret zawisł w gabinecie dyrektora, niezbyt często z radością pomagał Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Jego drugi portret zawisł w domu Blacków na Grimmauld Place 12. W 1995 r. gdy Harry zatrzymał się w domu Blacków, Fineas przekazywał mu wiadomości od Dumbledore'a. Często dodawał mu sarkastyczne komentarze. Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona przyjęli zadanie zniszczenia Horkruksów jego portret został schowany do torby Hermiony, kiedy wyruszali dalej w podróż zabrali go ze sobą. Rodzina Prawdopodobnie jego rodzice to Cygnus i Ella Black. Fineas Black był mężem Ursuli Flint, z którą miał pięcioro dzieci: czterech synów (Syriusza, Fineasza, Cygnusa i Arkturusa) oraz córkę Belvinę. Przez zawieranie przez jego potomków związków małżeńskich ze sobą Fineas był prapradziadkiem Syriusza Blacka III zarówno ze strony ojca, jak i matki. Fineas miał brata, Syriusza, który zmarł w młodym wieku, a także dwie siostry, Elladorę i Iolę, która została wydziedziczona, ponieważ zawarła ślub z mugolem. Wygląd Fineas miał szpiczastą brodę i chytrą twarz. Na portrecie został przedstawiony w szatach w barwach Slytherinu i jedwabnych rękawiczkach. Często z lekkim grymasem twarzy. Miał czarne włosy, oraz ciemne oczy. Charakter Fineas był chytrą i sarkastyczną osobą. Miał mało cierpliwości do uczuć i problemów innych, szczególnie młodych ludzi. Uważał ich za nużących i nie miał żadnych skrupułów by użyć w ich kierunku poniżających fraz. Relacje Rodzina Starszy brat Fineasa - Syriusz zmarł gdy miał 8 lat. Pozostały mu wtedy dwie siostry - Elladorę i Iolę. Elladora szła w ślady rodziny, która uważała się za lepszą, ponieważ są czystej krwi. Iola zaś, postawiła się rodzinie i poślubiła mugola Boba Hitchensa. Fineas poślubił Ursulę Flint. Należą oni do najstarszych znanych przodków szlachetnego rodu Blacków. Mieli pięcioro dzieci - Syriusza, Fineasa, Cygnusa, Belvinę oraz Arcturusa. Fineas został wydziedziczony, ponieważ wspierał mugoli. Z racji, że ród Blacków był bardzo liczny i potężny, wiele innych znanych czarodziejskich rodów ma więzi z Fineasem, w tym na przykład rodziny: Malfoy, Lestarange, Tonks i Weasley. Dodatkowo mógł on mieć powiązania z Potterami i Longbottomami, a także z rodzinami Crouch, Prewett i Burke. Chociaż nie dogadywał się z większością ludzi, był zdenerwowany gdy w 1996 roku Syriusz Black, ostatni z rodu Blacków, zmarł. Był również niezadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że Mundungus Fletcher ukradł wiele cennych pamiątek z domu na Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore Black, nie wydawał się lubić Albusa Dumbledore'a. Uważał, że marnuje czas na zrozumienie uczniów, a inni, jak Harry Potter czy Rubeus Hagrid, uważali go za największego czarodzieja na świecie. mały|220x220px|Albus Dumbledore Fineas, wraz z innymi zmarłymi dyrektorami, miał obowiązek pomagać obecnemu dyrektorowi. Lecz tylko gdy Dumbledore był dyrektorem, starał się tego nie robić. Black po śmierci Albusa, nadal miał o nim taką samą opinię. Lecz zaczął podziwiać Severusa Snape'a. Jego podziw wzrósł gdy został dyrektorem. Jednak, gdy w 1996 roku uciekł przed ministerstwem, przyznał się Korneliuszowi że ma styl, co może oznaczać że miał troszkę podziwu dla Albusa. Severus Snape lewo|mały|103x103px|Severus Snape Relacje Severusa z Fineasem, zanim został dyrektorem nie są znane. Black podziwiał go wtedy, ponieważ był pierwszym dyrektorem ze Slytherinu od jego czasów. Jednak sam Snape był oburzony tendencją Fineasa do fraz skierowanych przeciwko mugolakom, od razu żądał, aby Fineas nigdy nie używał terminu „szlama” po tym, jak Black wypowiedział to określenie w obecności Snape'a. Uczniowie Black był znany z tego, że nie lubił większości uczniów Hogwartu, gdy był dyrektorem. To był prawdopodobnie powód, dla którego Syriusz Black sądził, że jest najmniej popularnym dyrektorem Hogwartu. Uważał, że młodzi ludzie nie szanują wystarczająco profesorów, co powiedział Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, kiedy Harry Potter chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak ważne było zabranie wspomnienia Horacemu Slughornowi. Co więcej, kiedy Harry próbował przekonać Dumbledore'a, że zarówno Draco Malfoy, jak i Severus Snape byli lojalnymi Śmierciożercami, Fineas powiedział, że młodzi ludzie wierzą, że mają rację co do wszystkiego. Jednak Black mógł mieć dobre relacje ze studentami Slytherinu, których opisał jako odważnych, ale nie głupich. W serii W tomach Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci pojawia się jako Fineas (imię spolszczone), jednak w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi jego imię pisane jest Phineas. W tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa z pomocy Fineasa kilkakrotnie korzystał Albus Dumbledore, między innymi przekazując informacje Syriuszowi i Harry'emu na Grimmauld Place 12. mały|Fineas na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków W siódmej części serii jego możliwość podróżowania między własnymi portretami próbował wykorzystać Severus Snape, ówczesny dyrektor Hogwartu, aby śledzić ruchy Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger, jednak oni trzymali portret Fineasa oślepiony i ukryty, aby się przed tym ustrzec. Próbowali również wydobyć z niego informacje o sytuacji w Hogwarcie w czasie, kiedy oni sami nie mogli wrócić do szkoły. To od Fineasa Severus dowiedział się, że Harry obozuje w Forest of Dean. Etymologia * Hebrajskie imię Fineas pochodzi od egipskiego imienia Pa-Nehasy oznaczającego czarnoskórego lub czarnego. Innym znaczeniem tego słowa może być pysk węża, co może być nawiązaniem do Slytherinu, domu, w którym był Fineas. * Imię Nigellus przetłumaczyć można jako czarniawy. * Podsumowując, imiona Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka przetłumaczyć można jako czarny, czarny, czarny, co podkreśla jego przynależność do rodu Blacków. Opinie Zdaniem Syriusza Blacka najmniej lubiany dyrektor Hogwartu. Sam Fineas powiedział w rozmowie z Harrym, że nienawidził pracy nauczyciela ze względu na postawę młodych ludzi, którzy uważają, że zawsze mają we wszystkim rację. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 de:Phineas Nigellus Black de2:Phineas Nigellus Black en:Phineas Nigellus Black es:Phineas Nigellus Black et:Phineas Nigellus Black fi:Phineas Nigellus Musta fr:Phineas Black it:Phineas Nigellus Black nl:Firminus Nigellus Zwarts pt-br:Fineus Nigellus Black ru:Финеас Найджелус Блэк uk:Фінеас Ніґелус Блек zh:菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Black, Fineas Nigellus Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1847 Kategoria:Portrety w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Zmarli w 1925 Kategoria:Brytyjczycy